PILLOW TALK
by a girl at the cafe
Summary: In the city that does not sleep two lost souls find their path and begin their journey. Amanda and Nick. #Rollaro WARNING MA rating for last eppysode. Explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Pillow Talk**

**The story takes place a few days after "Spring Awakening" #Rollaro**

Amanda read the email a second time. She closed her eyes, rested her head against the soft pillow and tried to ignore the anger she felt. It obviously had been written in the moment, the words so raw and cruel it made her heart break for the man laying next to her . She looked down and shut the tablet off before putting it on top of her night table. The night was warm and the box fan in the corner was humming away doing a very poor job of cooling the room. She wished she had said yes when he offered to buy the air conditioner they saw on sale. Moments of domesticity like that one will arise from time to time and it confused and scared her. For what they had had no name, no expectations and no simple explanation.

She felt him groan and started tossing. "Shit not again". "Nick...Nick wake up hon...Nick" Nick's eyes snapped open and seemed disoriented for a moment. Amanda placed her hand on his face and made him look at her. "Nightmare, its ok" She felt the muscles of his face relax under her palm. His skin wore a thin layer of sweat. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and the scent of musky aftershave. Amanda loved the smell. He looked at her and saw the worry on her eyes. He had been having nightmares but never remember them once he woke up it worried her and he hated upsetting her. His gaze fell on her fit body, she was wearing a white cami with matching panties and nothing else. He smiled."You should have let me buy you the air conditioner, is hot as hell" " I know, sorry, you want some ice water? "No I' m teasing you, is not that bad". He sat up in bed and caught sight of the tablet.

Did you read it? He asked her as he turned off the little lamp on the bedside table hoping it will help getting the room cooler, suddenly they were bathed in moonlight that filtered through the only window in the apartment.

"I did" She felt him take her hand and rub his thumb slowly over her fingers.

"And?" She took a deep breath before answering him. "She has no business been angry at you and I think is unfair that she is using Zara to blackmail you" Says _the woman who just pulled the blackmail of the year. _She kept the thought to herself, there was no need to admit she had acted like a desperate woman in love. The fact that it worked still amazed her. She had played a blind bet and had the lucky card. She sighed in relief for the hundredth time that week.

"How about you? what do you think?"

It was his turn to breathe deep. "I'm ...scared that I won't see Zara more than two weeks a year, confused as to where I stand in the job, struggling about my feel ...he stop mid sentence "sorry ." "No don't be, we've been honest to each other about everything, lets not stop now, please" She leaned into him resting her head on his chest as, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wavy hair, he felt when she smiled into his warm skin. He felt healing when he was close to her and she felt safe.

"Nick it was me, I blackmailed the wife, thats why the bastard changed his story" _so much for keeping it to myself__. "I know" _She sat up and tried to face him in the small light the moon provided. "You know? How"? "Because I would have done the same" She sighed "we are a couple of loose cannons aren't we?" "Yes, but we need to stop" he caressed her back and she leaned back again into his chest. "I agreed to the anger management counseling, you are doing your meetings, we will get through this. She nodded in silent closing her eyes, relaxing, inhaling his scent.

"I was thinking about that nature trip you never took with Frannie to Niagara Falls"? "Dont remind me, what about it"?

"How about we go next week? Drive up after our meetings, take Frannie with us"

She smiled into his skin. "Sounds good, you sure"? "I am sure" he kissed her hair again.

He heard the raindrops knocking against the half opened window, the room cooled quickly. He arranged his pillow and slid further down on the bed, her head still on his chest, his arms loosely holding her. As they enjoy the sound of the rain outside both comfortable and drowsy he knew that tonight there will be no nightmares. In her arms he was home. Maybe what they had had a name, maybe it was not that complicated, maybe its just two people falling in love.

Good Night :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friday night

The harsh ray of light coming through the window was deceiving. It was six o'clock at night but on a hot summer evening it was bright as noon. The sun not ready to say goodnight yet. Lt. Declan Murphy closed the door behind him leaving him alone with Olivia Benson.

"Olivia hear me out"  
"I'm sorry, I know you think this is best for your operation but I can not allow this. Is too risky."  
"Says the woman who left her security detail to face a serial killer alone."

Oliva let out the breath she did not know she was holding, and stayed silent for a minute looking into Murphy's eyes.

"They are sleeping together Murphy"  
" I know"  
"You know? How did you know?"  
"Same way as you did, I am a cop too, or did Rollins let you read her diary while she braided your hair?"

Olivia smiled "No of course not"

"Well we both think they are Olivia, but there's really no proof. So they are not in trouble. At the very least there is an attraction and its palpable and thats why I need them". "Oh you need them because they have chemistry? Silly me I thought you wanted them because they are good cops."

Now it was Murphy's turn to smile back. They were both enjoying this banter, but the matter at hand was serious.

"They are good cops, excellent at undercover." "amazing instincts".

"And loose cannons" added Olivia. "Listen, Amaro was just demoted, his wife left him and took his daughter with her and yes I agree a change of scenery away from New York might be good for him but Rollins just went back to her meetings and I don't have to tell you how much she needs them. I don't think is a good idea to send her to a place like that away from her support system. Plus if they are in a relationship and it goes bad this whole thing can explode in your face."

"I know that. First, its only a weekend that I need them for actually two days to be exact. Also someone has already been assigned from our department. Sort of a sponsor while she's away. She will check in every night by skype and Amaro will look out for her I have no doubt. Besides, if they both want to stay in the force they need to grow up and you need to stop babysitting"

Olivia resented the comment but she knew that is how she had been seen as of late. When her Captain did it he was a protector, a leader. When she did it, she was a babysitter.

"OK. Call them and give them the assignment. But is up to them to agree to it ok?"

…..later at Amanda's apartment…

Nick opened the door and the blast of cold air that hit his face was very welcomed. Amanda finally let him buy her the air conditioner unit when they could no longer stand the heat wave that was sweeping the city. He closed the door behind him and saw Amanda chopping lettuce and tossing it in a bowl. She looked back at him and smile. "Hey" she said while adding already chopped tomatoes into the bowl.  
"Hey" he smiled back while placing a brown paper bag on her table and a duffle bag on the floor. He had brought enough clothes to last him through Monday.  
"I just realized we are out of dressing, do you mind eating the salad like that?"  
"Welllllll after cuffing me in the middle of a pizza place I would have expected at least some salad dressing, after all I just stopped at the store and bought your favorite Snapple but whatever I mean..." She stopped him with a kiss, both laughing into each other lips.

"Sorry about that, aww you got me Snapple?! you are the best boyfriend." She froze a little when the words came out of her mouth. They had not defined what they had with words yet. Nick noticed and without missing a beat responded. "Yes I am, and don't you forget it. There is a six pack of diet lemon Snapple inside that bag so I better get brownie points tonight". He kissed her again and the momentary tension in her body melt.

After a few minutes of kissing and holding each other while laughing at a few cuff jokes, Amandas phone rang, she untangled one arm and reach out to her back pocket and saw the screen.

"It's Murphy"  
Amaro made a face "He checking on you? What he thinks? Because it's Friday you're going to go off the wagon?  
"Nick"  
"I'm sorry I just don't like him"  
"I know, let it go to voicemail it can wait until we are done eating. Besides if its bad Olivia would be calling so lets wait." It was Amaro's phone turn to go off, both of them feeling the vibration on his back pocket. She took it from his pocket while feeling his arm tense around her she looked at the screen and turned it to show it to him. He took it from her hands and swiped the screen to accept the call.  
"Amaro"  
"Nick is Lt. Declan Murphy"  
"What can I do for you sir"  
"I need to talk to you and Amanda tonight if possible" "tonight?"  
"yes, are you available?" he looked at Amanda who was listening in , she nodded yes.  
"where and what time?"  
"8:00pm, precinct"  
"We will be there" Nick ended the call with a touch of the screen

Amanda untangled herself completely and went to check on the food she was warming up in the stove. "Whats going on?"  
"He wants us for something, I'm guessing undercover"  
"Us? really?" "I guess"  
"You know you made it sound like you knew how to get me there even though I have not answered his call"  
"He knows"  
"He knows?"  
"I think so, anyway is not like we are not friends, we have had a few after work dinners with Fin, so"  
"Your right, lets just eat and think about it later ok"  
"Fine with me, you walked Ms. Frannie already? Amaro petted the sweet dog in a greeting while letting her lick his face in appreciation"  
"I did" Amanda smiled at the sight "Ok I will take a shower then"

They had one hour to spare before driving back to meet Lt. Murphy. Been cops they were used to last minute changes in their schedules but Friday nights had become special as of late and Amanda wanted to keep them that way as much as she could. Their routine was simple, comforting. A meeting after work, Nick bringing home pizza and beer or she cooking a meal. It was never fancy, it was casual, peaceful, their own retreat away from the toxicity that surrounded their lives. They will talk and laugh and walked Frannie together to the dog park, taking their time walking back home, enjoying the city and their time off. Nick joined her at the kitchen shortly smelling of fresh musky aftershave. He poured the Snapple Ice Tea in two plastic cups with ice. She turned off the stove served two plates with leftover chinese food from the day before, shrimp fried rice, pepper steak and the salad. They brought the food and drinks to the table. Nick grabbed forks, knives and napkins while Amanda opened an app on her laptop that played music. The sound of old jazz filled the room as they ate and talk. Soon they would be talking to Lt .Murphy, both accepting an undercover mission that will take them to Canada posing as a couple. Soon life will get a lot more complicated. But they will think about later, now the hour belong to them and the rest of the word can wait.

to be continued…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Healing touch

Amanda was trying to ignore the conversation that was going on in her living room. She moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She wanted to give Nick as much privacy as her small apartment allowed. Frannie was already at the sitter and her small suitcase was packed. She looked over her makeup bag to make sure it was stocked with the basics,she threw in a brand new mascara she had just bought ,closed it and put the bag aside. She looked at herself in the mirror; fresh faced, hair loose with damp ends. She was wearing a silky baby doll black with white lace trim she had bought a long time ago at a sale but had barely used. Her financial situation didn't allow her many luxuries. Still she try to look her best, especially around Nick. However looking at herself in the mirror she felt a pang of insecurity. " What does he sees in me?" she asked herself, her insecurities washing over her. "No it's not dangerous, surveillance mostly" Nick had already talked to his mother and was now on the phone with Maria. He talked as he was placing the remaining Snapple Iced Teas in the fridge.

"Is Zara awake?" "What? Where?"

Amanda tensed when she heard the tone in his voice. She walked into the living room no longer trying to ignore the conversation. In fact she wanted Nick to end the call. Maria had the gift to piss him off no matter what the subject was. She brought her makeup bag with her and placed it on top of her suitcase.

"Ok fine...no you're right, I'm sorry, I hope she has fun, talk later". He touched the screen ending the call. She could felt him behind her fuming.

"Everything ok?" she asked casually

"Zara is at a sleepover, I don't like her sleeping at others people's home but.."

"Nick I know your wife is….something, but I don't think she will let Zara sleep over at someones house unless she trust the person"

"Amanda, we have seen too much"

"I know babe but you can't go there or you will never sleep the rest of your life" she kept her distance, she knew to let him pace and cool off."

" I know, I know " It's just, I'm her father, my daughter is having this life so far away from me and I am ..I miss her" He said the last words to himself and it broke her heart to see his pain. He was standing by the bedroom door shirtless with only his pajama bottoms looking like a lost boy.

"Nick" he made eye contact with her and saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he said softly. He took a deep breath exhaling his anger away. "It's ok if you need to vent" she walked to him and placed her hand on his chest, his heart was racing. He took a few breaths and his heart went down to a normal rhythm. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. You are way better than an anger management meeting"  
"Oh yeah" she grinned at the complement.  
"Hmmm yes, sexier too" He wrapped his arms around her and closed the gap between them. He kissed her face working his way to her neck as he talked. "Sexy, beautiful, sweet and.." he scooped her of her feet making her squeal in surprised and he carried her through the threshold of her bedroom door falling into bed with her still on his arms. The laughter was healing.

"Tomorrow we have an early drive to the airport" she said as to warn him they needed their sleep "Thats Ok Ill sleep while you drive"  
"What"?" Her question was drowned with laughter and kisses. The night will be short. The weekend interrupted with job. But for a few moments they will escape into each others healing touch,

to be continue

(disclaimer, Canada is a total coincidence I had no idea tonight's' episode will send them there. Gives me an idea to update along with the weekly episodes lets see how I can manage/ I don't owe a thing, Snapple is my favorite drink they don't pay me to advertise them;) 


	4. Undercover Pleasure

She rested her head on his wet shoulder, catching her breath after coming seconds after him. She was sitting on him in the large bathtub, one of the many amenities of their assigned hotel room, the bubble bath smelled heavenly .

"Sorry I tried to wait for you" he smiled, his face buried in her neck.

"I know" she smiled and kissed his shoulder "but you don't have to, its was amazing."

He started kissing her neck again, slowly dropping kisses on a trail that ended on her pink nipple. Her skin was glowing, soapy bubbles dancing around them. He loved this position where he had full access. She loved it too, riding him was intense, the way he held her, the freedom she felt in the knowledge and comfort of knowing she was wanted.

She let out a soft moan when she felt his mouth on her nipple, his tongue swirling, kissing and sucking on it gently, knowing it drove her crazy.

"Nick" she gasped as she arched her back, he was still inside her and felt her muscles tighten around him. He felt himself hardening wanting to push against the sweet cream inside her. They had just finished but their desire was too intense.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

He held her tight with one arm around her waist, the other one had made the way to her free breast, where he played with it, fondling, caressing it, circling his thumb around it.

"Oh god Nick you're going to make me come again" Her rocking was driving him crazy. Never had he had a woman give herself to him in such complete sweet surrender. He did not take the privilege for granted. She was a strong capable woman who did not needed a man to do things for her. But in the intimacy she gave herself to him in complete trust, knowing what a rare blessing it was to be able to feel free at the touch of a man, safe in the knowledge that he wanted nothing but her happiness and pleasure.

"Good I love to see you come, I want to make you come, I love to make you come"

She could not help laughing, the pleasure for him was the pleasure he caused her. She felt him push deeper inside her, sucking a bit harder on her nipple at the same time and then licking it. She was grabbing onto him with one arm and with her other hand she grabbed his hand that was was playing with her breast and brought it down between them . He knew exactly what she wanted, it excited him to know she felt comfortable asking for things. He took one finger and slide it between them expertly landing on that familiar spot that drove her crazy. She moaned when she felt his touch, she held onto him still with one arm and with her free hand she grabbed the side of the tub , she rode him, her thrusts growing faster, he pushed and stroke and sucked, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of her body wrapped around him, her moans growing louder until the pleasure was so sweet and so intense they both exploded loudly at the same time. She threw her head back gasping for air, while he settle his breathing with his forehead between her breasts.

She coaxed his face out of her chest making him look at her. She kissed him deeply.

She felt his lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

"Ahh thank YOU" she laughed again.

He looked at her intensely. " I never want this to be over, I don't know how we will manage but I never felt this happy in a long time.

She grinned and kiss him again , their bodies drained from ecstasy, ready for sleep when suddenly his cell phone rang. They untangled themselves and Nick grab a towel and got the phone from the night table swiping the screen to answer.

"Amaro"

"Hey hows the honeymoon suite?" It was Benson and she sounded like she was teasing.

"Sarge?" he saw Amanda come out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around her. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I heard you two did great in Canada, Murphy sang your praises, the case was solved quickly thanks to you."

"Thanks Sarge, uhm yeah he did put us in the same bedroom for the cover but..  
"Amaro I was kidding"

"Oh okay its.."

" So you both practically pulled a double shift with overtime so since today is Sunday your are not required to be here until Wednesday. Will you tell Rollins?"

Amanda was sitting in the bed looking at him.

"Of course, no problem sarge."

"Good job guys, enjoy Canada, do some sightseeing! Your per diem is authorized until Wednesday.

"Ok will do"

"Everything ok?'

We did a great job and we earned a little vacation. want to see the Falls? Drive to that place called Niagara on the Lake?

They both swelled with joy, grinning like little kids. She jumped out of bed with renew energy, he grabbed clean clothes. They had not had a vacation in years and they were at one of the most popular tourist destinations in the word. They dressed quickly, he took the complementary pamphlets he had picked up in the lobby and looked at all the attractions awaiting for them for the next two days, she came out the bathroom, dressed, damp hair curling like he loved it, lip gloss on her lips and rosy cheeks that had nothing to do with makeup. Her mascara made her eyes look sultry and he gave her the look.

"Oh no we are out of that door to enjoy our vacation,later I promise."

She kissed him quickly as he opened the door letting her lead the way.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading and for all your kind comments!


End file.
